zootycoonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mjmannella/Animal Roster for a Hypothetical Zoo Tycoon Game
This roster will include every extant, terrestrial animal from the original 2 Zoo Tycoon games, alongside some important animals introduced into the Xbox game. Mammals Caprine * American Bighorn Sheep * Japanese Serow * Alpine Ibex * Markhor * Muskox * Merino Sheep Antilopine & Alcelaphine * Thomson's Gazelle * Blackbuck * Gerenuk * Topi * Blue Wildebeest Grazing Antelope * Addax * Scimitar-Horned Oryx * Gemsbok * Arabian Oryx Bovine * Western Bongo * Cape Buffalo * Plains Bison * Roan Antelope * Bushbuck * Giant Sable Antelope * Nyala Giraffoids * Reticulated Giraffe * Masai Giraffe * Okapi * Pronghorn Camelids * Llama * Guanaco * Huacaya Alpaca * Dromedary Camel Other Even-Toed Ungulates * Barren-Ground Caribou * Moose * Common Warthog * Common Hippopotamus * Pygmy Hippopotamus Rhinoceroses * Southern White Rhinoceros * Black Rhinoceros * Javan Rhinoceros * Indian Rhinoceros * Sumatran Rhinoceros Other Odd-Toed Ungulates * Burchell's Zebra * Przewalski's Wild Horse * Barid's Tapir * Malayan Tapir * Shetland Pony Afrotherians * African Bush Elephant * African Forest Elephant * Indian Elephant * Aardvark Marsupials * Red Kangaroo * Eastern Grey Kangaroo * Koala * Tasmanian Devil * Numbat * Common Wombat * Common Bush-Tail Possum Panthers * Southern Lion * Mainland Tiger * Sunda Island Tiger * Snow Leopard * African Leopard * Indian Leopard * Jaguar Other Felids * North American Cougar * Clouded Leopard * Cheetah * Spanish Lynx * Caracal Canids * Eastern Grey Wolf * Arctic Wolf * Mexican Wolf * Fennec Fox * Ethiopian Wolf * African Wild Dog Bears * Grizzly Bear * Polar Bear * Giant Panda * Spectacled Bear * Asiatic Black Bear * American Black Bear * Sloth Bear * Sun Bear Viverroids * Spotted Hyena * Striped Hyena * White-Tailed Mongoose * Meerkat Other Carnivorians * Red Panda * Wolverine * Honey Badger * Binturong * Fossa * California Sea Lion * Northern Elephant Seal * Pacific Walrus * Sea Otter Apes * Chimpanzee * Bonobo * Mountain Gorilla * Western Lowland Gorilla * Bornean Orangutan * White-Cheeked Gibbon Other Primates * Ring-Tailed Lemur * Red Ruffed Lemur * White-Headed Capuchin * Olive Baboon * Gelada * Barbary Macaque * Mandrill Rodents * Capybara * Andean Porcupine * American Beaver * Black Agouti Xenetherans * Giant Anteater * Southern Tamandua * Nine-Banded Armadillo * Brown-Throated Three-Toed Sloth * Hoffman's Three-Toed Sloth Reptiles Birds * Indian Peafowl * Common Ostrich * Emperor Penguin * Rockhopper Penguin * Secretary Bird * Greater Flamingo * American Flamingo * Magpie Goose * King Quail * Pale-Winged Trumpeter Lizards * Komodo Dragon * Nile Monitor * Perentie * Green Iguana * Gila Monster Snakes * Green Anaconda * Reticulated Python * Emerald Tree Boa * Elephant Trunk Snake * Southern Coral Snake Turtles * Galapagos Giant Tortoise * African Spurred Tortoise * Yellow-Footed Tortoise * Alligator Snapping Turtle * Green Sea Turtle * Leatherback Sea Turtle Crocodilians * Saltwater Crocodile * Nile Crocodile * Freshwater Crocodile * Black Caiman Category:Blog posts